


Eternally Evan

by orphan_account



Category: Evan (The Lizard)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Lizards, Shedding, Sunbathing, graphic depictions of my love for evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is more than just a lizard. He is Evan. Also, he is a lizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally Evan

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very serious fic about Evan bc i love n respect him  
> if ur not an tru evanator just leav e

He was there in his cave, hiding from the harsh world, a prisoner in his own mind. " _AHDFSGMLHNLNHLHASKKL _" Evan screeched in his native lizard language, unable to be translated into such a feeble and pathetic one like english. He crawled out of the shadows, towards the rocks in which he sunbathes. It's routine, what he's come to know and love. It's safe.__

__

__The rocks beneath him were warm, Evan's heat lamp shining its rays down onto his scale-covered body. He was beginning to shed, he's noticed, everyone's noticed. Evan can do nothing but twitch an eyelid in remorse. He loved his old skin but it's time for something new, he supposes._ _

__

__His popularity has been rising lately, the stress of the paparazzi always watching keeps him on his toes, they won't rest until he's broken. Evan is strong, though. Evan has been blessed with this life to bring happiness to the less fortunate, his fans are his everything. He watched his owner through the glass, acknowledging him with a flare of the nostrils. Asher is his role model, an idol in Evan's eyes. A real lad._ _

__

__He thinks about his new mixtape dropping; the anticipation of what the fan's opinions will be eats away at him like he eats away at his mealworms. He muttered a lizard-like apology at his mention of food, it was nearly lunchtime, Asher would be coming by soon. He knew he should clean up the place, so he crawled off his rock to shuffle the sand around a bit until he decides Asher would be pleased with his work._ _

__

__And just as he had hoped, Asher was very pleased._ _

__Wow man, Evan loves that dude._ _

**Author's Note:**

> PLS SUPPORT #LIZARDEVAN   
> FOLLOW @LIZARDEVAN ON TWITTER
> 
> I LOVE EVAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
